


Triangle

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's got a crush on his best friend Carmen, and they both have a crush on Nico. Plus their final exams are coming up soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Electric_Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Electric_Sheep/gifts), [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



"There's a party at Carlos' tonight, do you want to come?" Carmen was drying her hair as Jo sat reading though his text book which had the thrilling title of _Innovation Management and New Product Development._

"I don't know." Jo had met Carmen in first year, when they were both freshers, and he still had braces. They'd lived in the same halls and quite a few of their classes overlapped, what with him studying business management and Carmen studying to be a translator who specialised in business. Now they were in their final year and they had shared a flat for the last three years. Carmen was his best friend, and given his relative lack of social skills, his only friend that he didn't share a surname with.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Carmen sat down on the sofa next to him and put her hand over his text book. "Please?"

"Okay. I'll get a shower." Jo put his notepad in the textbook, using it to mark his page so that he could finish up the chapter before bed.

When he came out of the shower he found Carmen sitting on his bed, she'd already picked out what he was going to wear and she'd done her make-up and hair. The way that her eyeshadow glinted in the light caught Jo's attention and he found himself staring at her eyes, unable to look away.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Jo blushed as he realised that he hadn't being paying attention to a word that she'd said.

"I said, do you mind driving?" Carmen stared at the ceiling as Jo pulled on his boxers and got dressed, but it didn't stop him blushing some more.

Carmen straightened his collar before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You look really handsome tonight."

"So do you." Jo could slap himself in the face, he wasn't sure Carmen would take kindly to being called handsome, although he hadn't said it to be unkind. Compliments always flustered him, he wasn't sure if other people wanted to receive them, since often they were taken badly or only seemed to make the person embarrassed, and he never knew what to say when someone gave him a compliment, which usually resulted in more blushing.

Carmen laughed and Jo breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't anything personal, in all the years that he'd known Carmen she'd never made him feel bad for all the awkward things that he said or did. That was why they were friends, because she made him feel almost normal. Not that he had any idea what normal was, or if he really wanted it in the first place.

*

The party was in full swing when they arrived and Jo was relieved to have an excuse not to drink, not that he drank much anyway. Plus he could really do with getting a little more studying done after he got home, and that wouldn't be easy if he was tipsy.

Carmen held his hand as they wandered in and he felt safe with their fingers intertwined, like there was a chance that he wouldn't end the night feeling drained from it all. And then Carmen saw Carlos and she was off, leaving Jo to lurk at the edge of the party all night, not really speaking to anyone and mostly checking his phone to see that it wasn't just here at the party where no-one wanted to speak to him, but in the whole wide world. Although Carmen was the only person that he ever texted so it was unlikely that he'd get any messages tonight.

Jo watched as everyone made a point of talking to Carmen, she was like the light that drew in the moths, people swarming around her just to bask in her glow.

He was starting to wish that he'd brought his text book when he realised that he could access the library's electronic copy from his phone and he made himself comfy, waiting for Carmen so that he could drive her home.

"I'm so sorry. Everyone's going away after finals and this was my last chance to say goodbye." Carmen stumbled as she ducked down for a hug and Jo caught her, holding her tight as she slurred her apologies.

"It's okay, I got my studying done." He waved his phone at her although he was unsure if she'd be able to see the small screen clearly.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, I'm a bad friend." Carmen's words were getting less clear with every syllable and Jo helped her out to the car, trying to reassure her that he was fine.

Once they were home, he managed to convince her to drink a couple of glasses of water, since she had an early class tomorrow, and made sure he left the bin by her bed, just in case.

She looked so peaceful as she slept and Jo was aware that watching her sleep probably bordered on the creepy, but he was sure that with university ending, so was their friendship. And all he wanted was to spend a little more time with her.

***

Carmen felt surprisingly awake for someone who'd only had four hours sleep and was probably still drunk from the party last night. Although some of it was the giant cup of coffee that Jo had made for her that morning.

Her hair was scrunched back into a bun and she was wearing leggings and a hoodie, hoping no-one would notice that it was what she wore yesterday to class.

She spotted Nico, even in a class of over a hundred people she couldn't miss him, tall and blond, with the most adorable smile. Nico was fidgeting with his glasses as he peered at his notepad, but once he noticed Carmen he smiled and shuffled up so that she could sit next to him.

"Hi, how was your party last night?" Nico's bright blue eyes were piercing and she knew that she could stare at them forever.

Carmen let out a groan, it said everything about how she was feeling right now and Nico chuckled before giving her a quick hug.

"That good?" Nico's smile was dazzling and Carmen found herself smiling too.

"It was a little sad, saying goodbye to everyone, their classes have already finished," Carmen said. "And I left my best friend sitting alone the whole night so I feel awful about that."

The professor strolled in and Nico gave Carmen's hand a little squeeze. She was glad that it was the last lecture, although they still had a bit of coursework to hand in. She and Nico had spent weeks working on it and now all they had to do was check it over and print it out before submitting it.

After class it hadn't taken them long to get their report handed in. _The Importance of Contracts in the Construction Business,_ a not so thrilling read but hopefully worthy of an A.

"Have you got many more classes left?" Carmen bit her lip, she wanted to ask him if he'd go out with her, but the timing didn't seem right, she now had to study like crazy for the next couple of weeks until her finals were over.

"I've got one Spanish class left and that's it until the exams," Nico said, he glanced at his watch and it reminded Carmen that she'd said she would meet Jo.

"I meant to be meeting my friend soon but I'll see you about." Carmen gave Nico a hug, smiling as his soft hair tickled her nose.

Nico winked at her, she got the honour of watching him as he walked away, long legs and nice bum disappearing into the distance.

*

"There's this really cute girl in my Italian class, I told her all about you…" Carmen smiled as she gracefully scooped up another bite of cake.

"I'm so busy with coursework and then there's finals..." Jo sighed, they'd come out to get coffee and cake to forget all about these things for a couple of hours.

Carmen reached out to hold his hand and he felt calm spread throughout his body. Jo took another sip of his coffee, it was strong and sweet and hit all the right spots on the way down.

"I just thought you might like a little dating experience before you graduate." Carmen's knowing look made Jo squirm, she was the only one that knew he'd never dated anyone, although he was sure people could tell just by looking at him.

Although it wasn't because he didn't want to, he'd just been nursing a crush on Carmen for so long that he hadn't gone looking for anyone else. But maybe he should just tell her, how bad it could it be?

"I have a crush on someone." Jo looked at his hands, he could feel his cheeks warming and he didn't want Carmen to see him blush.

"You should tell them how you feel. I have this mega crush on this guy in my law class and I'm going to ask him out once finals are over. He's so gorgeous and funny, I think you'd really like him."

Jo felt shivers run all over his body, but it wasn't cold. He couldn't believe that Carmen had found someone else, well, he could believe it, she was funny and smart and beautiful with a kind soul. In fact it was a surprise that after all these years studying this was the first time that she'd actually shown any interest in dating. But Jo had lived with the hope that he had a chance to be in her life after they had finished studying, that they'd still live together and be friends, but it looked less likely as the days counted down to finals.

Carmen told him all about her crush, and she was right, it did sound like they would get on really well. So, at least he didn't have to worry about Carmen dating someone who would take her away from him, he couldn't bear it if they weren't friends anymore.

*

Jo noticed that the class was deserted, only a few people had bothered showing up and after five minutes it became clear that the lecturer wasn't showing up either. The guy at the end of the row stood up, knocking his coffee all over his notepads and he scrambled to clear it all up with his eyes wide. Jo hurried over to help him, wiping it up with tissues as the man relaxed.

"It's still readable," Jo said, holding the notepad since it was too damp for the man to put away.

"Thanks. I'm Nico."

"Jo." He put his hand out to shake and he was mesmerised by Nico's smile. "I'm heading to the library to study since the class isn't on, do you want to come with? I could do with someone to go over the conversations with." He couldn't believe that he'd just asked Nico that, would he think that he was strange?

"I'd like that." Nico smiled again and Jo couldn't help but stare at his bright blue eyes and perfect blond hair. He thought of Carmen's advice, just to go for things and he felt a little proud of himself for actually speaking to Nico, it was definitely an improvement.

The library was crowded with finals starting less than a week away and Nico invited Jo back to his flat that was just off campus. On the way to the flat they'd stopped to get burgers and Jo had been amazed by how much Nico could eat, he'd demolished two burgers and what seemed like his own body weight in chips. Although the noises Nico made as he ate bordered on pornographic and Jo had to stop himself squirming as his jeans got tighter.

Jo was amazed that he'd managed to pay attention for two hours without tripping over his words, in either English or Spanish, and when Nico gave him a hug goodbye he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"We should do this again, before finals." Nico handed Jo his coat and they were both smiling, Jo couldn't believe his luck, that this handsome, smart, funny guy seemed to like spending time with him.

"I'd like that." Jo grinned the entire way home, hoping that Carmen would be back so that he could tell her all about the cutie from his Spanish class.

*

Jo got in to find Carmen curled up on the sofa with a half-eaten pizza on the table. "Would you put the kettle on, sweetie?"

If she was taking a coffee break that would mean she'd have time to talk, he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't tell someone about what happened today. He made a coffee for Carmen and a cup of teas for himself, carrying them both carefully through to the sofa before getting comfy.

"How was your class?"

"Lecturer didn't show. But I met the cutest guy, and we're going to meet up again, study together." Jo chewed on the cord for his hoodie, trying to hide his blush but Carmen saw it.

"Study?" She smiled and tried to hide it by taking a sip of her coffee.

"Actually study, finals have to come first." Jo raised an eyebrow, but he was sure that the thought of 'studying' with Nico would cross his mind over the next couple of weeks.

"We could go on double dates." Carmen's eyes lit up at the thought of it and Jo laughed, he never imagined that he'd have enough people in his life that he could go on a double date.

They chatted until Carmen finished her coffee and she went back to studying, leaving Jo to sit grinning as he went over his notes from studying with Nico, smiling as he saw his number scrawled in the margin.

He was torn between sending him a message and waiting until tomorrow, but the excitement got the better of him and he typed out a text.

_It was nice to study with you today, Jo._

As he was drifting off to sleep he heard his phone buzz and when he saw that it was Nico he opened it immediately.

_I'm glad I spilt my coffee now. Nico x_

***

Carmen had been so busy with all her exams that Jo had barely seen her. But he had managed to spend a lot of time with Nico. Studying.

Although today's studying had involved coffee, cake, a lot of talking in Spanish, but not anything that they were likely to be asked in the final.

They'd started talking about architecture, but the conversation had strayed to talking about what they were going to do after they graduated. Jo knew that he had it easy, he was going to work for his dad's company, where he'd worked for the last few summers and that was it. One day he'd take it over and he'd never have to worry about job interviews, or moving away for work.

"Do you want to meet up after the final?" Nico asked, resting his hand on Jo's knee.

Jo's heart raced and he wasn't sure why he was holding his breath, Nico smiled and Jo bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Had Nico just asked him out?

"That'd be nice." Jo had to resist the urge to fidget, or chew on the cord of his hoodie, or do anything that would show Nico how awkward he was.

"We can _celebrate_." Nico's tone of voice had Jo shivering and he could only nod in reply. He went in for a hug, Nico's soft hair brushing against his cheek and he couldn't believe that he had a date. An actual date with a wonderful guy.

*

By the time Carmen got in from her last exam she was exhausted and drained. She was sure that she could sleep for a week, but she should get some food first, otherwise she'd only feel worse if she was going to throw hunger into the mix.

She was picking at the pasta she'd made when Jo came home, and considering that he still had one exam left he seemed really cheery. Jo sat down on the sofa with her and her stomach grumbled out loud, audible over the tv programme that she was watching.

"Pizza? I'm not sure I have the time to cook."

"Yes." Carmen put down the bowl of half cooked pasta and gave Jo a hug, she was so glad that he was her friend. There was something familiar and comforting about him, an awkward constant in what had been a hectic four years for both of them.

The pizza arrived and Carmen had never been so glad to see so much food, two huge pizzas, an array of garlic bread and wedges and ice cream that was waiting in the freezer for her. He'd even remembered that rocky road was her favourite.

Carmen was eating and talking with her mouth full, telling Jo all about her day, how someone had fainted before the final and she'd ended up looking after them, which had rattled her right before the exam. But she was sure that she'd passed, as a native Spanish speaker she had a definite advantage.

She was debating whether to go for the ice cream or not when her phone buzzed, and her face lit up when she saw that it was a message from Nico.

_I don't know why I'm telling you this but I have a massive crush on a girl in my business law class, Carmen, and I was wondering if you think I should ask her out? Nico x_

"Oh my god." Carmen was waving her phone at Jo and he held her hand to keep it steady so he could read the text. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, it wasn't what the text said, but the icon that made Jo feel awful.

"Nico?" Jo hadn't realised that Carmen knew him too, and it was just his luck that the two people he had a crush on, liked each other, of course.

"You know Nico?"

"Yes, he's in my Spanish class." Jo forced himself to smile, he wanted to be happy for Carmen but with all the stress of finals everything was overwhelming him. "I should go study."

Jo practically ran to his room, leaving Carmen looking worried and confused.

*

Nico was meant to be studying but he was distracted by the thought of Jo, he definitely seemed to be giving him all the signals that said he was interested, but he'd never mentioned being bi or gay. Not even subtle hints.

Maybe Jo was just friendly with everyone?

And things weren't helped by the fact that he also had a crush on Carmen…

Nico sighed out loud, even though he was alone. He'd spent four years focusing on his studies, only to end up with a crush on two people at the same time. And he wasn't sure if one of them was even interested in him, but how could he ask without making things strange if he'd read the signals wrong?

In the end he typed out a message.

_I don't know why I'm telling you this but I have a massive crush on a girl in my business law class, Carmen, and I was wondering if you think I should ask her out? Nico x_

This way if Jo was interested he could say something, and if not, he'd know for sure that he just wanted to be friends.

*

"Jo, sweetie, can I come in?" Carmen pushed the door open slightly and Jo knew that he had tears in his eyes.

She sat down on the bed next to him, holding out the ice cream and two spoons. They ate the ice cream in silence, Carmen's arm resting on his lap while he let the sugar surge through his veins. With each bite he could feel himself getting calmer and by the time it was all gone, he was sure that he could talk without breaking down in tears.

"You'll always be my friend, no matter what." Carmen gave him a hug, and her words echoed around his mind, bringing it all to the forefront.

Friend. Always the friend and never the boyfriend. Jo could see this always being the way. He loved Carmen, and was glad that she was his friend, but the desire for something more intimate was growing. Which is why he was happy when he thought Nico was interested, a chance at romance. But it wasn't to be.

"Please talk to me sweetie." Carmen held him a little tighter and her soft hair tickled at his nose, reminding him of when Nico had hugged him earlier. He wanted to tell Carmen that he was fine, that it was just exam stress, but she'd probably see right through it, and he could do with getting everything out so that he could actually get enough sleep tonight, so that he wasn't a zombie tomorrow.

"I… I've had a crush on you since, forever, and…" Jo hung his head, unable to look Carmen in the eyes. "And I thought Nico had been flirting with me these last couple of weeks. In fact, I thought he'd asked me out on a date after finals. But he's interested in you, not me."

Carmen's thumb brushed away the single tear. "I really like you, and I really like Nico too."

Jo heard the words, 'I really like you _as a friend_ ,' and he sniffed, wiping his nose of his sleeve. "This is a mess. How can I have feelings for two people?"

"I think I have a solution…" Carmen left, and Jo looked confused, what was she going to do that would fix this mess.

*

Nico was staring at his phone, waiting for a response when he saw his mistake. He'd texted Carmen instead of Jo. He wanted to destroy his phone, destroy all evidence of the message but it wouldn't change anything. The damage was already done.

When he saw that it was Carmen calling he thought about not answering it, but he wasn't that kind of guy, he believed in honesty, so he was just going to have to deal with this. He'd just tell her what happened and then work out what to do from there.

At least all this chaos had stopped him worrying about his final tomorrow, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He answered the phone, and Carmen's soft voice rang out of the speakers. "I think you sent me a message by mistake."

"I'm sorry. But I meant what I said." Nico hoped that he sounded sincere, with the thumping of his heart he was barely able to hear his own voice.

"I have a crush on you too." He could hear a tiny flicker of a smile, but there was confusion, maybe even sadness in her voice. "But I think you've been flirting with my best friend, so that makes everything complicated."

"Your friend?" Nico tried to think of any other women that he'd spoken to, never mind flirted with, but then it dawned on him. "Jo?"

"Yes. Were you just leading him on?"

Nico sighed, he could see how Carmen would think that he was just being a tease, maybe she thought that he flirted with everyone, which wasn't even close to the truth. "No, I…" Time for honesty, it wasn't always the easiest way, but it was the best thing in the long run. "I like you both."

"Can you come over?"

Nico breathed a sigh of relief, Carmen didn't sound angry, and it would be better if they talked about this tonight. He could sort everything out with Jo after their exam. Nico grabbed his keys and set off towards the address that Carmen had texted him, unaware that he was going to have to deal with Jo as well.

*

Jo smiled as Carmen returned with a cup of tea, it was the perfect solution to pretty much every problem. They sat chatting about nothing in particular, both avoiding the topic of exams, or Nico, and Jo felt himself relax, it was all going to be okay because he had Carmen as a friend.

There was a knock at the door and Jo jumped, but at least he'd drank enough of his tea that it didn't spill everywhere.

Jo looked at Carmen with a confusion, it was too late for anyone to be stopping by. "I called Nico."

"Why?" Jo wanted to hide under his duvet and never come out but at least this way it could all be over and done with so that he could get back to studying, and worrying, about his final exam.

"So we can talk about this like grown-ups." Carmen went to answer the door and Jo thought about slinking through to the sofa, but he was comfy in bed and he wasn't sure that it would make it any less awkward so he might as well be comfortable.

The sight of Nico standing at his bedroom door made him blush, he wasn't sure that he wanted Nico to see him like this but it was too late now. Nico came and sat next to him, Carmen sitting on the other side and only then did his heart rate drop to something approaching normal for a human.

"I didn't know that you two were friends." Nico pushed his glasses up, Jo finally looked him in the eye and he ran his fingers though Nico's soft blond hair, petting him as he let out a little sigh. It was the most adorable thing that Jo had ever heard.

"So, we all like each other. In a way that's more than friends." Carmen looked at them both, waiting for them to nod in agreement. "And we could all argue and fight about which two should date but that seems really tiring. Or… We could all just date each other."

"Like a threesome?" Jo was glad that his duvet was thick as the images that were flashing through his mind were all X rated and he could feel his erection growing.

"It wouldn't be _just_ sex." Carmen's grin was contagious and Jo couldn't help but smile. She leant in for a kiss and the second their lips met Jo felt a surge of electricity through his body, like every inch of skin was primed and waiting for the next touch.

Even though it was a chaste kiss, it left him quivering and Jo was glad that when Carmen broke the kiss, Nico didn't hesitate in taking her place, his lips equally soft and there was the taste of chocolate, sweet just like him.

Jo let out a contented sigh, huge grin on his face and Nico turned his attention to Carmen who had clearly enjoyed watching them kiss if her black eyes were anything to go by. He was surprised that he didn't feel any jealousy, it was a combination of happiness and fascination, glad that the two people he cared about most were happy.

Carmen broke the kiss, reaching out to run her fingers through Jo's hair. "There's not space for all three of us here. And you two need your sleep before your exam, so I'm going to sleep in my own bed." Her tone of voice said that there would be no arguments, and since there was no way all three of them were going to fit in a single bed it made sense that Carmen went back to her own bed. She could do with a good night's sleep as much as the rest of them.

There were a few more lazy kisses before Carmen said goodnight, leaving Jo to curl up in Nico's arms. He couldn't believe how everything had worked out, and he was so grateful that Carmen had managed to come up with the perfect solution. It all seemed so obvious, but he was sure that he'd never have come up with it. He'd probably just have wished Carmen and Nico all the best and seethed quietly about it until it tore their friendship apart, which was the worst possible outcome.

As he snuggled in closer his erection pressed against Nico's thigh and he found himself apologising.

"I could help you with that if you wanted?" Nico's soft voice only made him harder but he just needed sleep. All the fun things could wait until after their exam.

"It's okay. I just need a hug."

Nico held him tighter as he drifted off to sleep, and he knew that once they had space for Carmen, it would be perfection.

***

The smell of coffee and bacon woke them, Nico groaned as he sniffed the air. Jo gave Nico a kiss before slinking out of bed and heading for the bathroom. When he returned Nico was naked, and hunting around for a pair of clean boxers.

Jo found him a pair, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Nico's sizeable cock. Nico slid them on and even that looked erotic, which only made Jo blush even more.

"Tonight it's all yours, whatever you want," Nico whispered, before kissing his way down the side of Jo's neck, his hands stroking his back as Jo whimpered, needy little noises that were only the start of it.

Jo quickly pulled on clean clothes, careful to arrange himself so that his half hard cock wasn't trapped in the zip. But he was still grinning, unable to believe how lucky he was.

He wandered through to the kitchen, Nico trailing behind him, their hands just touching. Carmen came over and gave them both a kiss good morning. Jo could get used to this.

She poured them both a coffee and slid over a plate piled high with bacon sandwiches. Nico managed to eat one in just three bites, before eating his second, and third, ones at a less alarming pace.

"Thank you." Jo was so glad that he had Carmen looking out for him.

"You've been doing the same for me. I can't have you going to your exam on an empty stomach." Carmen came round to give them both a hug. "Good luck. And I'll see you after."

"Meet us at my place after the exam? The bed's big enough for three." Nico winked and gave Carmen a kiss on the cheek before taking Jo's hand, wandering out into the bright summer's day and towards their final exam.

*

The exam flew by, they'd spent so much time studying that it went well, even for Jo, who didn't really like talking in any language.

Nico was waiting for him when he finished, and his mind forgot all about the stress of the last few weeks, it was now focused on one thing and one thing only – how spectacular the sex would be.

The walk back to Nico's place was nice, their fingers intertwined as Nico's thumb brushed against the side of his hand, sending sparks of pleasure through his body, warming him up nicely for what was to come.

Carmen was waiting outside Nico's door and she ran up to give them both a kiss, standing on her tip-toes so that she could reach them both. She bit her lip as Nico opened the door and no-one had to say a word, they all knew where this was going.

Nico led them both to the bedroom, slipping off his shoes and jacket and leaving them in a pile on the floor as Carmen and Jo did the same.

There was nervous giggles as they lay out on the bed, all unsure of what to do next, but Carmen took the initiative and started to strip out of her clothes, slowly, so that Nico and Jo had a chance to do the same.

It was definitely easier than awkwardly fumbling with clothing, and a whole lot sexier.

Jo couldn't stop his mouth hanging open, Carmen's perfect breasts, and Nico's perfect cock were on display. He didn't know where to start but Carmen beckoned him with a crook of her finger and he dived in, kissing and stroking at her soft breasts, getting harder with each gasp and whimper as she ran her fingers through his hair.

It all fell into place from there, Jo trailing kisses lower and lower as he knelt between Carmen's thighs, his arse held up high and on display for Nico.

Jo was kissing the inside of Carmen's thighs, delighting as she squirmed, arching her back as Nico kissed her passionately, muffling her moans. The bed dipped and Jo felt Nico's breath on his back, his cool lips tracing his spine before his tongue darted out, teasing at his hole as Jo let out a long sigh.

"Do you want this?" Nico asked, as he trailed his fingers over Jo's hole, the cold lube causing him to shudder.

"Yes."

"Do you want this?" Nico trailed his leaking cock over the back of Jo's thigh, and Jo could only manage a squeak in response.

"I want all of it." Jo's voice was wracked with need and he licked his lips before teasing Carmen's clit with his tongue, feeling her shudder in pleasure as he gently licked her, tasting her arousal as she got wetter with each flick of the tongue.

Nico's finger entered him, only the tip at first as he clenched around him, gasping as he tried to keep pleasuring Carmen, but when he looked up she was clearly enjoying the view of Nico fingering him, so that took some of the pressure off.

His moans were getting louder and he could feel Nico trying to slide another finger in to his tight hole. Jo took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax.

Carmen was stroking his hair, telling him how well he was doing and each little bit of praise went straight to his cock and had him trying new things with his tongue to see what made Carmen scream out in pleasure.

Jo slid a finger inside Carmen, as Nico stretched him wide, three fingers filling him up and he wanted to scream in frustration, beg Nico to get on with it. Carmen pulled his head up, dragging him into a messy kiss, tasting herself from Jo's lips as Nico withdrew his fingers, leaving Jo feeling empty but it wasn't long until they were replaced by the warm heat of Nico's cock pressing against his hole.

Nico held Jo's hips tight as he thrust in, Carmen relaxing Jo, kissing away the pain as Nico's massive cock stretched him, the initial shock all gone once Nico bottomed out and he took a deep breath, positioning himself back over Carmen's clit so that he could finish eating her out.

There were gentle thrusts at first and Jo fell into a nice pace, his tongue dipping inside Carmen before replacing it with his fingers. The way her muscles fluttered around him was so intimate and he knew that he was doing the same to Nico.

Carmen's body went rigid and she clenched around him, screaming out in pleasure as she held his head tight, riding it out as he continued licking, making her writhe on the bed as he played with her oversensitive clit.

Nico changed the angle so that he was hitting his prostate with every thrust, leaving Jo feeling dizzy and weak as Nico slammed into him, coming with a grunt as Jo squirmed, his whole body sensitive and one the very brink of orgasm.

"Did you come?" Carmen asked, her breathing still ragged.

"No." Jo gasped as Nico withdrew, he didn't mind, it had all felt so mind-blowingly spectacular that he was content, but Carmen rolled him over on to his back before sliding a condom over his cock. That alone was nearly enough to have him coming but he was glad that he didn't. Carmen was straddling him, sinking down on to him as Nico kissed her. He fitted so perfectly inside her and she was so warm and snug around him.

She began to ride him, he was still fuzzy from before and he let her take control, she looked so beautiful towering over him, her beautiful smile shining out as she closed her eyes, letting her orgasm take her over as Jo shuddered with his own climax, Nico holding his hand as he felt his body go limp, Carmen slumped on top of him as she gasped with all the little aftershocks of her orgasm.

They fell asleep in one sticky but happy pile, all trying to have as much skin touching as possible, all satisfied and content.

*

The next morning Jo woke as the sun streamed in through the gap in the curtains, and he carefully slid out of bed, moving Nico's arm so that he was cuddling Carmen.

He heard the bathroom door open and Nico came and stood behind him as he brushed his teeth, wrapping his arms around his waist. "How are you feeling? Not too sore?"

"Worn, but in a good way." Jo smiled and Nico kissed the side of his neck, admiring their reflection as Carmen wandered in.

"You two look so pretty together." Carmen sounded proud of that, and Jo reached out a hand, pulling her into a hug so that she was able to see her reflection, her two guys next to her, all happy and content.

"We look even prettier with you."

The three of them smiling at their reflections, all cuddled together, was a beautiful sight and Jo wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

*

Jo had spent the last couple of months hoping that they would all get jobs that were close to each other, but it just wasn't to be. Nico had ended up getting a job in Spain, and Carmen a job in Germany, which meant that getting time together was going to be difficult.

But they made it work, and it was nice to be able to look forward to seeing each other again. It made every moment together precious, and Jo wouldn't trade that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
